wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Luca
Not to be confused with Lucía. Luca is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #86 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 3,241. Wii Sports In Tennis, Luca is good at around 520-540 in skill and usually plays with Akira or Ryan. In Baseball, he is one of the first 9 players, and his level is only 78-201 (3rd worst player). His team consists of Emma, Elisa, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, and Silke. Luca plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Fumiko. In Boxing, he is good at around 728-886 in skill. Wii Sports Resort Luca is good at Basketball. His level is 716-720 and he has Kathrin and Chris on his side. In Table Tennis, he isn't very good with a level of only 206-210. In Swordplay, he is good at level 776-780, which is also his best sport along with Boxing. He is also pretty good at Cycling, coming in 54th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Luca is a Standard Mii. Trivia *His Japanese name is ルーカ (Rūka). *His Korean name is 루카 (Luka). *Luca isn't Pro in anything, like Chris, Ryan, Fumiko, and Naomi. *Luca is the worst male Baseball opponent. *Luca holds the record for being the most common male opponent in Swordplay Showdown, appearing in 17 Stages. The only stages he does not appear in are stages 3, 6, and 13. He also holds the record for being the most common opponent with Helen. **He also holds the record in wearing the gold armor the most, having worn it 10 times throughout the stages. *In Tennis, Luca is the 1st player to come after Akira,''' but in Baseball, Akira is the 1st player to come after Luca. **Also, Luca and Akira can be teammates in Tennis and Baseball. *Luca is good at each sport except the 2nd last sport going opposite to Miyu. *Luca is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is right-handed in Table Tennis. *His name is short for Lucas. *In Boxing, Luca is the 1st player to come after Kathrin but in Basketball, Kathrin is the first player to come after Luca. *He is one of the only Miis to have facial hair that doesn't match his hair color. *His skill level is always below 900. *Even though Luca doesn't have a mustache, he doesn't use the default values for this facial feature. It is moved two stages up. *When faced in boxing, the color of his shorts and gloves resemble red, white, and green, which are the colors of the flag of Italy, while coincidentally, the name Luca '''itself is very common in Italy. **This could, however, be just coincidental, as every opponent up to Matt uses red gloves and not all males with green shorts have implications of Italian descent. *In his Wii Music artwork, he is playing the Banjo. *His name is the Italian and Romanian form of Lucas. This could bring up the possibility that he's either Italian or Romanian. *He's the only male CPU Mii from Wii Sports to have a name that starts with an L. **He's also only 1 of 2 Miis from Wii Sports to have a name that starts with L. The other is Lucía. *In his Wii Party artwork, he seems to be playing Shifty Gifts. Gallery LucaDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Luca, as seen in the portrait. Badge-51-2.png|Luca's Badge. Badge-12-5.png|Luca's Badge. Badge-65-7.png|Luca's Badge. Badge-77-2.png|Luca's Badge. 3- Luca's Team.jpg|Luca's Baseball team. Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 9.34.02 PM.png|Luca as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Luca.1.png|Luca in Wii Party. Luca Surprised.png|Luca is shocked as he chose the same number as all the other players. Luca banjo.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Luca. Luca and Ian.jpg|Luca (on the right) with Ian (on the left). 2018-02-07 (43).png|Luca in Baseball (batter) with Tatsuaki (pitcher). 2018-03-02 (76).png|Luca about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-28 (36).png|Luca in Boxing IMG_0570.jpg|Luca in Swap Meet with Lucia, Yoko, Oscar, Megan, and Daisuke. DSC01960.JPG|Luca in Swordplay Speed Slice. DSC01995.JPG|Luca in Swordplay Duel. 15319686805041678626759.jpg|Another photo of Luca as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-21 (4) - Copy.png|Luca doubling up with Akira in Wii Sports Tennis. 20180210_073015.jpg|Luca and his teammates Chris and Kathrin in Basketball. IMG_0584.JPG|Luca playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_20180822_142845.jpg|Luca in a Bingo Card. IMG_20180822_115007.jpg|Luca in Perfect Timing. IMG_0734.JPG 2018-08-28 (12).png|Luca in Cycling IMG_20180930_161256.jpg Luca participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png 2018-10-08 (14).png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ai participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Luca, Ai, and Barbara participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Luca participating in Pop-Up Bandits in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, Kathrin, and Miyu featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-11-01 (109).png Siobhan, Luca, and Ian participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png 2018-11-05 (17).png Tatsuaki, Alisha, and Luca participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eva, Theo, Luca, Sandra, Saburo, and Sakura featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Mike, Greg, Nelly, and Luca featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (3).png Sandra, Victor, Fumiko, Gabriele, Steph, Luca, Ashley, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Sota participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Sota participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Sota participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Barbara, Sota, and Luca participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Luca, Sota, and Chris participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Sota, Chris, and Luca participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Sota, Chris, and Luca participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Sota, Chris, and Luca participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Steph, Abe, Luca, James, Marisa, and Mike featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Luca participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (48).png 2018-11-27 (37).png 2018-11-27 (137).png Barbara, Ai, and Luca participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ashley participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ashley participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ashley participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shinta, Sandra, and Rin participating in Flag Fracas with Luca as the referee in Wii Party.png Luca, Hiromi, and Ren participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Nick, Luca, and Vincenzo participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Nick, Luca, and Vincenzo participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Nick, Luca, and Vincenzo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Nick, Luca, and Vincenzo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Luca participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Luca participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Luca in Bowling.JPG Ai, Gwen, Luca, Eddy, Hiroshi, Pablo, Shohei, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Luca (left) wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Luca wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png 2018-12-28 (1).png IMG 1530.jpg Luca in Board Game island.png IMG 2236.jpg IMG 2362.jpg File:Photo_on_12-31-19_at_9.38_PM.jpg Stéphanie, Ashley and Luca in Chin Up Champ.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(51).jpg Luca, Hiroshi and Stéphanie in Chop chops.png IMG_2879.jpg|Marco with Sakura, George, Luca, Fumiko, Helen, Silke, and Emily Matt, Luca, Abe and Chris participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Kathrin,_Hiroshi,_Siobhan_and_Luca_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png 2019-04-02 (6).png|Luca pitching in Baseball Elisa,_Luca,_Steve_and_Yoshi_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Fritz, Luca, Barbara and Ashley participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Takashi,_Ashley,_Luca_and_Anna_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Steve,_Luca_and_Yoshi_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Luca,_Sandra,_Eva_and_Shinta_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Helen, Tomoko and Luca participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Luca, Siobhan and Ai participating in Moon Landings in Wii Party.png Pierre, Helen, Barbara and Luca participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Bandicam_2019-05-05_19-27-34-037.jpg Luca in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(271).jpg A7EmmaLuca.PNG|Emma and Luca. 20191030_054704.jpg 1E948ACA-0CEA-4EA0-9960-D0F716591866.jpeg Miyu, Abby, Rin, and Luca in Risky Railroad.PNG Hide n Hunt.PNG Category:Male Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Mii Category:Anti-Pros Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis who love green Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Green Males Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Left handed Category:Miis Who Love Dark Green Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis that have facial hair Category:Miis with sunburned skin color Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Miis with stubbles